Shopping
by KiddoUle
Summary: Yifan berselera payah dalam hal berpakaian/"jika kau fashionista maka akulah nistanya"/ AU! GS!UKe fluff/ Yifan, Zitao/ monggo mampir '3')/


Yifan tersenyum kegirangan. Akhirnya tawaran kencannya diterima oleh Luhan, sang diva sekolahnya. Ia tak usahanya selama ini berhasil. Tak percuma ia menyewa anak pengangguran seperti Kim Jongin untuk memata matai Luhan setiap hari guna untuk mengetahui apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh pujaan hatinya.

Walaupun Yifan harus membolongi dompetnya karena harga sewa Jongin sangat tidak murah.

 _Seriously,_ setiap mematai Luhan, Jongin dibayari dua tiket taman hiburan beserta _'uang saku_ 'nya untuk kencan dengan Kyungsoo.

Mati saja dia!

e-eh jangan, kalau Jongin mati siapa yang akan memata matai Luhan?

Yifan tersenyum sembari memainkan bola basketnya. Hari ini ia harus belanja keperluan untuk kencannya dengan Luhan. Yeah, Luhan seorang diva gitu loh bro, Yifan mau keliatan kece dihadapan gebetannya. No more kaus belel dan celana ketat yang setiap ia memakainya, ibunya suka mengatainya impoten. Walaupun Yifan memiliki wajah yang tampan dan sifat yang menarik (apabila kikuk dan konyol bisa dikategorikan sebagai sifat yang 'menarik') ia tetap merasa tak pede.

Mungkin ia harus memulai dengan membeli kemeja dan celana bahan.

.

.

.

Shopping

AU! GS!UKE, fluff alay

Ex-xo(?) Yifan, Zitao

Bukan maksud menjiplak.

Mari kita lestarikan untuk menistakan cogan :*

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di _Rose and Blue._ Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapan salam seketika terlontar oleh bibir kucing milik pegawai toko pakaian yang Yifan datangi. Yifan melihat sekitar dan berjalan lurus menghiraukan sang pegawai. Membuat pegawai itu menggerutu sebal dan mengekori Yifan.

"aku mencari kemeja" ujar Yifan dan teus melihat sekeliling. Sang pegawai mengangguk patuh "mari saya antar" tawar sang pegawai menunjukkan tempat dimana koleksi kemeja di toko itu berada. Yifan mengangguk patuh. Setelah sampai, Yifan langsung berlarian menuju koleksi kemeja yang paling ujung sebelah kiri. Yifan langsung memilih kemeja yang sekiranya bagus untuk tubuhnya. Yifan memilih kemeja berwarna orange dengan motif polkadot berwarna hijau zamrud

' _tampan sih iya, tetapi selera berpakainya paya_ h sekali' guman sang pegawai dalam hati dan terus melihat Yifan keluar masuk kamar pas untuk menyoba Kemeja yang ia pilih. "bolehkah saya membantu anda untuk memlih pakaian? Sepertinya anda kesulitan memilih" sang pegawai menghampiri Yifan yang sedang menimang kemeja.

"Ah ya, silahkan." Yifan menyetujui. Sang pegawai mengambil kemeja berwarna hitam dengan kerah pendek yang berada di dekatnya. "sepertinya anda cocok dengan anda. Warna kemejanya kontras dengan kulit anda. Pasti anda terlihat semakin tampan" Sang pegawai memberi kemeja yang dipilihnya. Yifan menaikkan salah satu alisnya "tetapi setauku Luhan suka polkadot" Yifan menolak kemeja yang diberi sang pegawai kemudian masuk kedalam kamar pas (lagi) untuk mencoba kemeja lengan panjang dan bermotif polkadot merah muda di sekitar lengan kemeja.

' _ternyata untuk kencan'_ sang pegawai mencibir _'mana aku tahu siapa itu Luhan. Yang pasti sesukanya ia dengan polkadot, pasti dia akan menolak kencan bila teman kencannya memakai pakaian seperti itu'_

Sang pegawai kelelahan dengan tingkah Yifan yang lama memilih pakaian. Ia perlahan mecari tempat bersandar sambil mengawasi Yifan.

"Hey Zi!" sapa rekan sang pegawai dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh si pemilik nama. "Sedang kosong?" tanya sang rekan. Sang pegawai menggeleng "dia rewel. Jadi kutinggal" sang pegawai menyengir. Tak lama Yifan muncul sambil membawa salah kemeja yang sudah ia coba. "Aku ambil yang ini" ujar Yifan sambil memberi kemeja pilihannya. Sang pegawai mengangguk "baiklah mari saya antar ke kasir" sang pegawai mendahului Yifan

"duluan Baek! Bye!"

"Bye Zi!"

.

.

.

Yifan sudah siap untuk kencannya. Kemeja coklat dengan polkadot berwarna merah diantara kancing baju, celana bahan hitan dan sepatu mengkilapnya.

Ia terlihat seperti bapak bapak yang ingin melamar gadis remaja alih alih mengajak temannya kencan.

Yifan tersenyum simpul di depan cermin. Ia sudah mengemis kepada ayahnya untuk meminjamkan mobil agar pamor Yifan semakin naik dimata Luhan. "Oke Yifan, kau pasti bisa! Anjak ia ke tempat romantis, beri ia bunga dan _blam!_ Ia pasti menerimamu" Yifan menyemangati dirinya sambil menyisiri rambutnya.

"ya tuhan Yifan, kau tampan sekali! Aku saja suka denganmu" Yifan menyengir lebar dan memperlihakan _gummy smile_ -nya.

Gila.

"buuuu aku pergi dulu" pamit Yifan menghampiri ibunya yang sedang menonton drama dengan adiknya. Yifan mencium kedua pipi ibunya dan mengacak acak rambut Sehun- adik tercintanya, lalu berlari menuju garasi

"titip martabak keju coklaaat!" teriak Sehun dan segera mendapat pelototan dari ibunya serta lengannya terasa panas sebab dipukul ibunya karena mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam melihat drama.

...

Yifan memarkinkan mobil (ayah)nya di depan rumah Luhan. Tak lama, Luhan datang dengan gaun putih yang memamerkan kedua bahu mulusnya. Membuat Yifan fanboyingan sendiri _'astagaaaa dia cantik sekaliiii'_ inner Yifan berbunga bunga saat Luhan mulai masuk mobilnya. Setelah membenarkan posisi duduknya, Luhan langsung membesarkan bola matanya daramatis ketika ia melihat pakaian Yifan. "e-eum, Yifan"

"Ya?" Yifan mulai menyetir menuju restauran yang dituju

"kau yakin akan memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Luhan sarkatik. Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya "tentu. Kenapa aku harus ragu?"

"apa kau membawa jas? Atau blazer? Atau apapun yang bisa menutupi kemejamu?" tanya Luhan lagi. Yifan bingung dengan maksud Luhan.

"kenapa?"

"a-aku tidak ingin orang orang melihat aku kencan dengan pria tampan berkostum polkadot"

- _dziiing_

Yifan terpaku dengan ucapan Luhan. "t-tapi kau suka dengan polkadot bukan?" Yifan membela diri. Luhan menolehkan padangannya kearah depan. "aku suka jika aku yang memakainya. Bukan teman kencanku yang memakainya. Itu terlihat sangat aneh"

Yifan masih tertohok dengan ungkapan jujur Luhan.

' _Sakitnya tuh disini didalam hatiku~'_ seketika senandung lagu muncul dari otak Yifan. Ternyata sang pegawai memang benar.

 _Damn._

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kencan Yifan gagal karena _thatfckingpolkadot_ , Yifan mulai _move on_ dengan Luhan. _'lagipula apa bagusnya Luhan? Dia tipe perempuan yang tidak mencintaiku apa adanya. Untung saja dia belum menjadi istriku. Apa jadinya bila saat aku menikah dengannya, Luhan akan memiliki selingkuh dimana mana. Huft'_ tanggapan Luhan menurut Yifan langsung berubah seketika. Padahal sebelum insiden itu terjadi, yifan sangat mengagumi Luhan luar dan dalam gadis itu. Luhan baik lah, Luhan pintar lah, Luhan cantik lah.

Bla-bla-bla. Yifan sudah muak. Intinya: jika kau ingin kencan dengan sesseorang, jangan memakai baju bermotif polkadot. Atau kau akan _ngenes_ seperti yifan.

Yifan mencoret coret bukunya dengan gambar gambar tak jelas. Ia sudah mengerjakkan modul latihan yang di beri guru ia membantu temannya yang sedang kesulitan mengerjakkan modul, Bukan asik berimajinasi tentang YIfan pergi ke galaksi menaiki Naga super hebat.

"Yifan, bisakah kau membantuku?" Yifan mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan tampak Yixing-gadis terkalem di kelasnya- meminta pertolongan untuk mengerjakkan modulnya.

Yifan kicep.

"ah boleh, sini kau duduk disampingku" Yifan memberi Yixing ruang untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Yixing tersenyum membenarkan. Gadis itu mulai membuka bukunya

"jadi yifan, soal ini bilang kalau-" ah Yifan sepertinya jatuh cinta lagi kepada gadis yang sedang menyeritkan dahinya sembari melihat soal fisikanya. Mulutnya berceloteh tentang isi soal yang ia tak mengerti. Yifan tampak menghiraukan ucapan Yixing dan terlalu fokus dengan paras ayu milik Yixing. Kentitnya unyu, hidungnya bangir, bulu matanya lentik, kulitnya lembut, bibirny-

"Fan? Yifan?" Yixing melambaikan tangannya kearah wajah yifan karena sedari tadi Yifan tak menjawab pertanyaan Yixing malah asik menyengir tak jelas

"a-ah iya Xing?" Yifan sudah kembali sadar

"Ya?"

"kau ada waktu minggu ini?"

.

.

.

Yifan tak mau melakukan kesalahan seperti dulu lagi. Oleh karena itu, sepulang sekolah, ia ingin membeli baju untuk nanti kencan dengan Yixing. Ah, bukan kencan. Hanya nonton saja.

"selamat datang di _Rose and Blue_. Ada yang bi-" sang pegawai tercegang melihat konsumennya.

"-sa saya bantu?" sang pegawai memutarkan matanya malas _'si bayi besar tukang rewel'_

Yifan menyengir kepada sang pegawai "hai, kita bertemu kembali, hehe. Aku mencari baju untuk kencan. Eung, Zitao. Hehe" ujar Yifan kepada Zitao-sang pegawai.

"mari ikut saya" Zitao memilih baju polo berwarna pastel polos. Yifan mengangguk. "akan kucoba" Yifan mengambil baju yang dipilih Zitao. Membuat gadis pegawai itu semakin tercegang _'apa dia alter ego? Kenapa sifatnya berubah?'_ Zitao termenung menatap kamar pas. Ia melihat Yifan tampak cocok dengan baju yang ia pilih. Membuat darahnya berdesir karena Yifan tersenyum kepadanya.

"aku ambil yang ini." Yifan kembali masuk ke kamar pas guna melepas bajunya dan memberinya ke Zitao untuk dibayar.

.

.

.

Yifan patah hati. Lagi.

Tidak, bukan karena bajunya.

Bajunya luar biasa _cakep kok ._ masalahnya hanya satu, Yixing membawa kekasihnya untuk pergi nonton bersama Yifan. Alhasil Yifan dijadikan lalat terbang oleh kedua sejoli yang asik memadu kasih itu. Mana Yifan tau jika Yixing sudah memiliki kekasih dan kekasihnya adalah manager team basketnya sendiri?

Yixing kira, Yifan sudah tau jika ia berhubungan dengan Junmyeon. Maka ia tak merasa khawatir dengan ajakkan Yifan yang terlalu tiba tiba.

Duh gusti.

 _Pucing pala Yipan_.

Mengingat kejadian tadi malam membuat Yifan ingin mematahkan leher Sehun.

Kenapa bisa bisanya ia mengajak nonton kekasih temannya sendiri. Cemburu? Tidak. Yifan tidak cemburu. Eum, iya sih. Sedikit. Gimana dia tidak cemburu bila ia sedang jalan dengan sepasang kekasih yang menebarkan cintanya dimana mana yang membuat Yifan mules?

Yifan kan _JJK._

 _Jomblo jomblo kece_

'biarlah. Wanita itu bukan hanya satu, di dunia. Akukan tampan. Pasti ada yang mau' hibur Yifan yang sedang menatap kosong langit kamarnya.

"gegeeeee dipanggil ibuuuuu" teriak Sehun dari luar kamarnya. Membuat lamunan Yifan hilang seketika. Dengan ogah ogahan Yifan kelaur dari kamarnya dan menghampiri ibunya. Yifan segera memeluk pinggang ibunya dari belakang. Setidaknya walaupun todak ada gadis yang bisa ia peluk, ibunya masih sudi kok untuk dipeluk oleh bayi besar keluarga Wu.

"kenapa bu?" Yifan mengintip apa yang dilakukan ibunya, ternyata beliau sedang memotong apel, Yifan langsung mencomot sepotong apel dan mengunyahnya dengan nafsu.

"besok kita ada acara keluarga. Bibi Zhang akan melaksanakan pernikahannya. Kuharap kau mempunyai pakaian yang layak untuk dipakai untuk acara resmi seperti itu. Bukan kaos oblong dan celana impotenmu itu" ujar ibu Yifan yang masih fokus memotong apel dan membuat Yifan tersedak dengan kata kata ibunya.

Yifan segera mengambil air minum "hanya ibuku yang tega mengatai anaknya impoten" kata Yifan sarkatik setelah ia meminum airnya.

"kau punya tidak? Kalau tidak beli dulu. Ibu malu mengajakmu bila tidak berpakaian resmi. Ah, jangan lupa ajak Sehun juga. Ia belum punya jas"

...

Dan inilah ia. Berakhir di dalam molbil dengan Sehun menuju toko baju langganannya. Sehun fokus dengan ponsel genggamnya membuat Yifan menggerutu "lagi ngepain sih? Chattingan? Kayak yang udah laku aja"

"emang udah laku kok" jawab Sehun terus memainkan ponselnya. Sehun yang baru menginjak sekolah menengat atas saja sudah punya kekasih, masa Yifan yang notabenya lebih tua dua tahun daripada Sehun masih menjomblo?

Disitu Yifan merasa sedih.

Yifan cemberut sembari menyetir mobilnya dalam diam.

...

"Selamat datang di _Rose and Blue._ Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Zitao meyambut kedatangan Sehun dan Yifan. Sehun langsung melengos pergi dan Yifan tersenyum kikuk kepada Zitao "d-dia adikku" Zitao membulatkan mulutnya. "wajar saja aku tak asing dengan muka dan sifatnya yang seenak udel" guman Zitao pelan "Apa?" untung Yifan tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Zitao.

"a-ah tidak. Apa yang perlu saya bantu?" tanya Zitao

"tolong carikan aku baju resmi untuk pesta" Yifan melihat Sehun yang sudah berada di area koleksi jas jas dan pakaian resmi lainnya.

Zitao memilihkan Yifan sebuah Jas Hitam dengan kemeja putih polos yang sedikit transparan. Yifan mengambil pakaian yang ada di tangan Zitao, kemudia berlalu menuju kamar pas. Bibir Zitao tak berhenti tersenyum ketika melihat Yifan dengan balutan jas hitamnya. Ia terlihat sangat tampan menurut Zitao.

"Bagaimana munurutmu?" tanya Yifan menaik turunkan alisnya jenaka. "cocok kok. Gadismu pasti akan suka" jawab Zitao memberi pujian. "aku belum memiliki kekasih" Yifan berbalik menuju kamar pas.

"kau? Belum memiliki kekasih? Kupikir kau adalah playboy karena tampangmu seperti lelaki pedofil mesum" hina Zitao

" _fyi_ aku masih SMA"

"Aku juga"

"aku tak menanyakanmu"

"Sial" dari dalam kamar pas, Yifan tergelitik.

"bagaimana denganmu Zi? Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Yifan perlahan. Ia sudah keluar dari kamar pas. Ia melihat mata Zitao dalam.

"a-aku belum punya" jawab Zitao perlahan. Yifan menyengir kegirangan.

"Apa kau ada waktu minggu depan?"

.

.

.

END! Serius ini udah selesai *nyengir*

a/n :Lagi suka menistakan Yipan. Ini bentuk kecintaanku padanya loh ya :*

Garing? Iya. Bosenin? Banget. Cheesy? Puasa /lah

Btw, makasih yang udah ngereview Ffku yang battle runner. Kyaaaa aku seneeeng banget ternyata ada yang suka ff abal milik seorang homo sapiens yang fetish sama kristao xD

Maaf aku ga bisa bales satu satu. Tapi serius tiap aku buka hape, aku nyempetin diri buat liat review kaliaan, dan itu buat aku semangat banget! Makanya aku fast update cerita baru xD

Dan yang buat ngerasa ff ini ada mirip miripnya dengan yang lain, aku bukan bermaksud ngopas cerita orang terus aku remake seenak udel. Ini ide pure dari aku. Sebelumnya aku udah bikin ini tapi castnya Gayoon 4minute hehe. Berhubung di ffn pada ga suka cabe /g makanya aku kasih terooooong /eh

Kepanjangan yah ._.

RnR please?

Aku bakal fast update lagi


End file.
